petalstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Palesplash
Palesplash is a soft-furred, slender, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the Super Editions Squirrelfern's Secret Coming soon... Petalstar's Tale Palesplash is a warrior of WindClan. She is briefly seen on patrol with Rosepaw, Breezewing and Jaggedfur. She hisses that if any ThunderClan warrior crosses the border, they'll be shredded. Nightstar's Prophecy Palesplash does not formally appear in Nightstar's Prophecy but she is listed in the allegiances. In the Shattered Shadows Arc Fallen Moon Palesplash does not formally appear in Fallen Moon but is listed in the allegiances. Dangerous Season Palesplash does not formally appear in Dangerous Season ''but is listed in the allegiances. ''Cursed Family Palesplash is briefly seen by Fernclaw at a Gathering, staring at Nightstar with wide, shocked eyes. She then notices Fernclaw and whispers that she can't believe her ears, and wonders if the Clans are about to decend into an all out war. Fernclaw thinks to herself that Palesplash seems to be the only other cat with sense in her, and that despite being older, she would make a good friend, or even just ally. Palesplash then casts Fernclaw a friendly glance as she returns to sit with her Clanmates. Later on, when Fernclaw's suspicions of Stormheart continue to grow, she thinks to herself that despite barely knowing the she-cat, Palesplash would be a good cat to confide in, and decides to go to WindClan to speak with her. She sneaks out of camp and waits at Fourtrees near the WindClan border, hidden in the undergrowth. Soon, she spots Palesplash on a patrol with Berrywing, Figtooth and Smokeflower. Fernclaw hisses her name quietly, and the she-cat looks around in confusion. She meows to the patrol that she smells a vole and will catch up with them later. Confused and slightly annoyed, Palesplash asks Fernclaw what she's doing, muttering that they could get in trouble, especially with such high tensions among the Clans. Fernclaw explains that she feels that Palesplash is the only cat she could confide in, which both confuses Palesplash and makes her curious. She leads Fernclaw to Fourtrees, where they are less likely to be caught. More annoyed now, she demands to know what Fernclaw has to say. The younger warrior reveals her suspicions of Stormheart, and Palesplash relaxes. She assures Fernclaw that the tom is just ambitious as any young warrior would be, and that he is just hot headed. Fernclaw nods and thanks her, turning to leave. Before she can go, Palesplash calls out to her and promises that she is always there to talk. Storming Current Palesplash is first mentioned by Fernclaw when she thinks about how the she-cat had helped calm her suspicions of Stormheart. At the next Gathering, Palesplash approaches Fernclaw and asks how things are going, her gaze warm. Fernclaw explains how Stormheart had been caught smelling of ShadowClan, and Palesplash suggests that perhaps he had just strayed over the border. Fernclaw notices that despite her doubts, Palesplash still has a glint in her eyes that suggests she too may be suspicious of Stormheart. When Fernclaw is out for a patrol near Fourtrees with Willowfall and Hickorytuft, she hears a cat hiss her name, and notices Palesplash hiding in the undergrowth. Fernclaw meows to the patrol that she wants to check something out and will meet them back at camp, approaching Palesplash. The older warrior apologizes for trespassing, but insists that she has news. She explains that she had been patrolling the border and noticed ThunderClan scent on the WindClan side of the border. Fernclaw grows defensive and insists no cat trespassed, but Palesplash assures her that she's not accusing ThunderClan of anything. She then reveals that she recognized the scent as Stormheart, confirming Fernclaw's suspicions. Palesplash voices her concerns that there may be more cats conspiring with him in other Clans, and suggests meeting Fernclaw at Fourtrees every quarter moon to share any news. Broken Clouds Coming soon... Last Sunrise Coming soon... In the Novellas Palecloud's Journey Palesplash is seen on a patrol with her apprentice Honeypaw, Figtooth and Beeflight. She is seen smugly trespassing on ThunderClan territory. After Palecloud and Finchwhisker fall into the gorge, she is heard letting out a shocked wail. Sunpelt's Courage Palesplash does not formally appear in Sunpelt's Courage but is listed in the allegiances. Willowfall's Story Palesplash does not formally appear in Willowfall's Story but is listed in the allegiances. Trivia * Kate thinks she would have made a good leader. * Originally she was not planned to have a big role. * When asked if she had ever had a mate, Kate thinks that while Palesplash would have liked a mate, the right tom 'had his own destiny'. ** It was revealed that she had been in love with Snaketail. * Palesplash is Cherith's favourite cat. Character Pixels